I wish youd stand a little closer
by The-Twisted-Soul-Of-Life
Summary: Axel is trying to get himself know by an innocent little blond. what lengths will he go to in order for him and the blond to create a special unbreakable bond without becoming a creeper. One shot? If i get good reviews i'll add more if not...


**Authors Note:** Omg First FanFic! So a friend told suggested to me that i should try to write one of thies so here it is. Yes i know my spelling and all that jazz sucks hard core money anus but i dont give a flying horse fuck. But any way...I hope you enjoy.

**Summary:** Axel is trying to get himself know by an innocent little blond. what lengths will he go to in order for him and the blond to create a special unbreakable bond with him without becoming a creeper. One shot? If i get good reviews i'll add more if not so be it.

**Disclamer:** I dont own KH (no shit) nor do i own the song peacock by Katy perry(double no shit) blah blah blah now get to reading!

**I wish youd stand a little closer**

_Look at him, he's unspoild perfection. Every thing he does, every thing he is...just perfect. From the spiky blond hair to the nice toned body. I bet his hair is baby soft. Oh what i'd do to touch you out of it Axel your starring at a guy in a locker room full of other guys. You dont want to be caught...again._

"Hello earth to Axel The Dip-Shit! Can you stay out of dream land long enough to listen to the rest of my story?" The dirty blond yelling at Axel was non other than Demyx his best friend. The crazy sintar obsessed boy didnt know the meaning of silence and Axel was will awear of that. "Ok OK Dem im listening. What is it you have you tell me?" Axel raised an eye brow and and put his hand on his chin to appear interested. " Oh um...its not that important never mind" Demyx started to blush realising that Axel was be sarcastic and didnt really give two flying fucks. " Lets just get going Dem. We gotta get home and get ready for the party tonight." Axel and Demyx started putting their gym clothes in their lockers and heading out of the building on the way home.

"Since when have you been so excited to go to a party? Oooohhh I know why! Your little Roxy is gonna be there." Dem teased and started making kissy faces at Axel "Demyx SHUT UP before some one hears you. And no i actual just want to go out but if he happens to be there then its a bonus" _i wonder what he's gonna wearto the party. Should i ask him to dance? No to weird. I should ask him if he wants to see a movie . Yeah thats good ask him to a movie then-_ "Axel pay attention!" Demyx yelled as they almost passed their house.

Axel and Demyx were moved in together ever since they were sixteen and go tiered of living by their parents rules. The two had their own jobs and maid their own money. They truely felt as if they were living the life and were hot shit because of it. This means that many parties were held in the boys home on a regular basis but tonight they were going to Marluxia's and decided it was someone else home they were going to raise hell in.

Tonight was different though. Usually Axel plus party equaled shit faced and naked in a tree but tonight he had other plans. For awhile now he's be pinning over and innocent little blondie. Axel would admit that when it cam to Roxas he was a complete stalker. Following he every move and secretly taking pictuers of him but tonight he would make himself know to the little blond. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck what the fuck should I wear._ Now usualy was the kind of guy who had little to no worries. Going through life as if it was a game and he owned all the peices. Never the nervous type and usualy just an outragious charicter but this blond had the almighty power to tame him...and he didnt even know. So toight Axel would make his move. Hearing from Marly him self that the blond would be there he made it his priorty to attend while looking good and not go ape shit crazy in oder to make a good impression. _Come on Axel stop being a bitch on her period and calm the fuck down every thing will be fine._ Axel mentally prepared himself for probably the hardest test of his life.

"**I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock your peacock-cock**" Those were the lyrics that rang from the bathroom while Demyx took a shower prepairing for tinights events. "Hey! Demy who sings that song!" Axel shouted from his room trying to prepair him self but not even being able to think over the offending sounds that were Demyx's singing."Oh Katy Perry!" the dirty blond replied while rinsing off the rest of the soap from his body."Well keep it that way!" Axel was not in the mood for foolishness. Both the two boys got ready in their respective rooms. Axel being as egear as a metiphorical beaver was ready _waaaay_ too early for Demyx's taste and took forever to get ready.

"Dem if you take any longer im going to drag you there in your boxers." "im sure your pretty little Roxy can wait a little while longer while i put on my belt" The dirty blond responded. Axel was exceptionaly upset at that comment but Axel was not in the mood to beat the living shit out of Demyx and ruin his clothes. "Ok man now you can put your panties on im ready." "Took fucking long enough" the Two got into the car on the way to the party Axel jittering the whole way there. Once they reached the house Axel already saw his reason for being there in the house from the window._Ok its go time. No holding back get in there and dont leave with out posative results. Dont be nevrous your the man and sexy as fuck and Roxas will fall under your spell and fall head over heals for you cuz your that danm awesome._


End file.
